The many minds of Inuyasha
by DarkDiablos97
Summary: The gang goes to Kagome's time, where Inuyasha messes with a science project and suddenly has unwanted visitors wandering in his mind.


MH: This is the Mighty Hiei, coming up with my second story! Originly, I came up with this idea, but I can't take all the credit. Some of it will go to my writing partner InuXiaoyu, because she's helping me on it. Anyway, on to the Disclamer and then the story!  
  
Disclamer: Me and InuXiaoyu DO NOT own Inuyasha!!! We do own our own characters, Zoro and Syline.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: How it all started.  
  
*~*~*~In the Fedual Era~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! YOU CAN GO HOME ONCE WE GET ALL OF THE SHARDS! BUT UNTIL THEN......." "SIT!!!!!!!!" Once again the sound of Inuyasha's and Kagome's shouts could be heard all in the forest around the well. Sango sighed and asked; "What are they fighting about NOW?" "Kagome said something about a 'science fair' that her school is haveing and attindence IS mandatory." Shippo explained. Miroku was about to put his two cents in when they sudenly heard Kagome shout at the hanyou: "WELL YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT IT!! SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!!!!!!" Afterwards she ran into the well.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Shippo called to the sailor girl before she jumpped in. "What is it Shippo?" She asked after she took a deep breath. "I was wondering if we could go with you? I really want to see what your present day magic is like!" Then Sango walked up and said "And what your present day demon exterminators look like!" "Well....." 'What harm can they do?!' "Alright, but on one condition. You all have to stay with me, so don't wander off somewhere." Kagome told. "ALRIGHT!!!! AN ADVENTURE IN KAGOME'S TIME!!!!" Shippo said excitedly.  
  
After Miroku heard it was alright, he told them that he would be right back and went to Inuyasha. 'Damn that hag.......' "Hey, Inuyasha!" "What is it, Miroku!" After the monk came face to face with the hanyou and told him "Come on, Inuyasha! How much harm can it be? It's only one day after all." Inuyasha just glared at him and sighed. "Fine, but we are going to stay there for only ONE DAY!!! GOT THAT!!!" Then the two went to where the others were waiting.  
  
*~*~*~At the science fair, in Kagome's time~*~*~*  
  
"SHIPPO!!!! KAGOME TOLD US TO STAY TOGETHER!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!" Sango chased after Shippo, who was looking at all the projects at the fair. 'I should of known that might happen!' Kagome though to herself. "Hey, Kagome! Over here!" she heard a voice from a distance. She looked and saw a 17 yr. old teenager waving his arm to get her attention. He had shoulder-legth black hair, redish orange eyes, brown jeans, a green t-shirt, red vest, and black boots. "Zoro! I haven't seen you in while!" "Same here! Is it true that a Water Imp attacked you and gave you heartworms?! I though only Cats and Dogs and other animals get that?! And what's a Water Imp?" 'Gramps, I am REALLY going to kill you!!! There's no such thing as a Water Imp in this time era!' "Um....I think I can explain that later." Kagome finally answered. "Good point! By the way, do you want to check out my science experiment? It's over here." "Um, sure. Inuyasha, could you get Sango and Shippo, before they get lost?" "Why should I, wench?!" "SIT!!!!" Then, another crater was formed. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!!!!" "Um, Inuyasha, I think you should do what she said, before she tries anything else that might be worse than that." Miroku warned. Inuyasha grumbled and went to grab the other two.  
  
"So, what's this thing called?" the monk asked, looking at a machine, almost the size of a car. "This, my dear friend, is a Mind Reading machine! It reads the thoughts of whoever is wearing this helmet(points to helmet) and turns the thoughts into sound. In otherwords, it's like talking without using your mouth!" "It is a little big, isn't it?" Kagome said. "Well, this is just the very first one that can read people's thoughts. I'm hoping that the company that I'm giving my plans to can make it the size of a Gameboy SP in the near future. But, till then, this is as small as it can get at the moment." Zoro told. Then Inuyasha appeared, with Shippo and Sango struggling in his arms. "Inuyasha!!!" Shippo wailed Sango was the next shout. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome turned her head to see what all the noise was about. A group of boys, now being led by Miroku, were stareing at Sango's...uh... undergarments. "Just what is your problem?!" Inuyasha wondered in anoyance. It was then he looked to see that Sango was wareing one of Kagome's spare school uniforms. Then Inuyasha had to pin his ears into his hat(somehow still holding onto the two) and shouted "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP! GEEZ, SHE'S JUST A GIRL!!!" Kagome took this chance to get Sango and Shippo out of Inuyasha's hold and shouted "SIT!!!!!!", leaving a HUGE hole in the ground.  
  
"Oooookkkkkkkkkaaaaayyyyyy!!!!!!!! Now that we're done watch that little show, why don't I show you how this machine works!" Zoro told the group(Inuyasha group, not everyone that watched Inuyasha's treatment on Sango) Then he took a white and black spotted cat out of a pet cage and and placed it on the machine, then he placed a strange helmet-like hat on it's head. "Everyone meet, Kenny! He is going to be part of this experiment. Even thoe he's obviusly a cat, this machine will translate his thoughts into human words!" Zoro explaind with excitment. He went to the lever of his contraption, before he pulled it he told everyone: "Oh, and do NOT touch the helmet, cat, or any part of my machine." Just as he finished pulling the lever, he saw Inuyasha, who completly missed his warning due to just getting out of his crater, was messing with the helmet. "What's this...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Inuyasha got shocked and the charge spread to everyone in the small group, except Zoro, shocking them as well.   
  
Next thing the poor scentist knew, Everyone was unconcious on the floor except Kenny, who was still on the machine. "crap. Crap. CRap. CRAP!! Syline is going to......" "What am I going to do?" "AAH! SYLINE! uh... This is a pleasent surprise! What are you doing here?" Zoro stuttered. A girl known as Syline was stareing at him. She had long black har that was currently in a messy bun & light jade eyes. She was wearing a dark blue chinese top with baggy black jeans and a pair of dark brown sandels.   
  
Zoro was still stuttering nonsense when Syline interuptted him again. "Zero (her personal nickname for him), What is it that you think I'm going to do? Never mind. I need to brow your laptop right quick to figure out the exact position an where to place this mirror." "uhhhh.....umm.....uh" Was all Zoro could manage. 'When she sees what happened I just know she's going to hit me with that mirror of hers!' "Zero just wha..... Kenny?!" Syline notices the white and black cat that looks almost dead. She dropped her mirror, fortunatly it didn't break, and picked up HER cat. "Are you okay?" Syline glares at Zoro who has a huge sweatdropp on the back of his head. "Zero.... What. Did. You. Do. To. My. CAT?!" she roared. Zoro walked to her and dropped to his knees. "IT WAS HIS FAULT!!!(points to Inuyasha) HE TOUCH THE HELMET THAT YOUR CAT WORE AND SOMETHING HAPPENED!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!!" he whined. Syline glared at Zoro dangerously. "YOU said you wanted to borrow Kenny for good luck with your prsentation today.... I told you that you could, UNDER the condition that......YOU DON'T USE HIM FOR YOUR HAIRBRAINED EXPERIMENT!!!!!" She screechd.  
  
The two stopped what they were doing when Inuyasha began to stir, however, there was something not quit right. "Uh...What happened? The last thing I remember was Inuyasha not listening to what Zoro told us, and touching that cat." he said, holding his head. "Look! They're alive! I bet you anything that Kenny's dreaming about something that includes Tuna Fish, and couldn't hear you!" Zoro cheered. Then he gave Inuyasha a death glare. He grabbed Inuyasha and said "I thought I told EVERYONE to NOT touch the cat!" "You did. That's why I stood back. Why are you yelling at me anyway?" "Don't play dumb with me. I saw you, you were near the cat, you picked it up and ruined the exper......" Zoro stopped his ranting when he noticed that Inuyasha wasn't wearing the baseball cap. The hanyou smacked Zoro's hands off of him and exclaimed. "What is wrong with you Zoro?! Inuyasha was the one that messed with your machine! I'm Kagome. KA-GO-ME!"   
  
But neither Zoro or Syline were listening, they were a little preocupied with looking at the ears on Inuyasha's head. "Hey. Are thoes dog ears for real?" Syline asked. Inuyasha anime falls to the ground. "What are you talking about?! I don't ha....." Inuyasha started to yell, but then noticed Kagome's limp body on the ground. "AAAAAAH!! WHAT AM I DOING ON THE GROUND IF I'M STANDING HERE TALKING?!!!!" Syline gave Zoro an Eeeeevil glare. "What. Did you do?" Zoro swaetdropped as he replied. "Don't look at me." Then he looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome? Is that you in the red kimono?(while everyone else is in modern day clothes, Inuyasha is still wearing his own clothes)" Inuyasha opened his eyes WIDE and looked at the mirror on the ground. "NO WAY!!!!! I'M INUYASHA!!!!! I'M IN HIS BODY!!!!!" he said, before he collapsed. "Um, that was unexpected." Zoro told his friend. She glares and tells him "Remind me to kill you later, since there's WAY too many people here."  
  
Then Inuyasha got up again and said "What happened? The last thing I remember is Inuyasha toying with that thing and....." "Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at him weirdly. "Kagome? I'm Sango." he said. "Not anymore, look." Syline told 'Sango', pointing at the mirror. Sango looked at it, and fell unconcious from the shock she recieved. Syline looked at Zoro and told him "You are SO a dead man." Then Inuyasha got up again, this time it was Shippo! 


End file.
